August 21, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = August 21, 2019 | venue = Plymouth Pavilions | city = Plymouth, Devon, England | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #56 | special = | previous = August 14 | next = August 28 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on August 21, 2019. Summary Despite the unorthodox style of The Hunt’s Wild Boar and Primate, Imperium’s Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner defended their sacred mat against their animalistic opponents in NXT UK’s opening contest, showcasing exquisite tag team precision that culminated with stereo dropkicks and the uppercut into the powerbomb on Wild Boar for the three-count. Kay Lee Ray geared up for her imminent title match against NXT UK Women’s Champion Toni Storm by dominating the feisty newcomer Shax, hitting an earth-shattering Crescent Kick as her foe was coming off the turnbuckle before locking her into the Widows Peak and driving her face into the canvas for the victory. After the bell, Ray continued her mind games against Storm by going on a verbal tirade that visually affected the titleholder and motivated her to slap Ray hard across the face. Ray walked back up the ramp and basked in the satisfaction that she had once again gotten under Storm’s skin. Following Flash Morgan Webster’s huge victory over Gallus’ Mark Coffey last week, Mark Andrews entered the ring with the opportunity to earn himself and The Modfather a place in a possible NXT UK Tag Team Championship Triple Threat Match at TakeOver if he can overcome James Drake in singles competition. In the final moments of the high-stakes matchup, Gallus’ Mark Coffey & Wolfgang emerged to attack Webster before exchanging words with Gibson outside the ring. The chaos of that distraction threw Drake and provided Andrews enough room to hit Stundog Millionaire and roll up his adversary for the win. As a result, the NXT UK Tag Team Championship Match at NXT UK Takeover: Cardiff was set, pitting titleholders The Grizzled Young Veterans against Coffey & Wolfgang and Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews in a Triple Threat Match! Imperium’s Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel were both taken completely out of the equation in a mysterious backstage attack early in this week’s episode. Though the identity of the attacker remained unknown for most of the night, the picture soon came into focus. Just moments after WWE United Kingdom Champion WALTER was scheduled to stand face-to-face with his TakeOver challenger Tyler Bate, Trent Seven suddenly emerged from the crowd in street clothes, indicating that he was most likely the person behind the payback. An irate WALTER responded by darting to the ring to confront him, but when Alexander Wolfe tried to follow the lead of The Ring General, Tyler Bate suddenly cut him off at the pass with a steel chair. Bate’s interception kicked off a two-on-one assault of pure retribution by The Big Strong Bois on WALTER in the center of the ring. Then, as Seven returned his attention to Wolfe, Bate miraculously hoisted WALTER up and executed a stunning Tyler Driver on the titleholder before holding the U.K. Title high above his head. Results ; ; *Imperium (Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel) defeated The Hunt (Primate & Wild Boar) *Kay Lee Ray defeated Shax *Mark Andrews (w/ Flash Morgan Webster) defeated James Drake (w/ Zack Gibson) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.1.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.2.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.3.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.4.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.5.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.6.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.7.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.8.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.9.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.10.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.11.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.12.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.13.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.14.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.15.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.16.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.17.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.18.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.19.jpg August 21, 2019 NXT UK results.20.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #56 results * NXT UK results #56 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #56 on WWE Network Category:2019 events